I'll Never Forget You
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!! THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE! VERy, VERY IMPORTANT!! *winces when she see's murderous glances* Um...i love you?
1. I'll Never Forget You

(a/n New Fic!! I think I'm getting the hang of this fan fic writing thing. This story is about Daine. What if Ozorne had managed to keep her locked away? What happened when he finally let her go? What if the king sent a royal order to Numair to make leave with the rest of the party, leaving Daine in Carthak? What if Daine hadn't managed to escape, and destroy the palace? What would happen if Ozorne stayed as Emperor Mage? Well if it did happen I figure it would go something like this. Please forgive me but the italics won't work.)  
  
  
  
I'll never forget you.  
  
  
  
I'll never forget you  
  
Duchess Veralidaine sighed as she watched the sun go down in Carthak. To think she'd never see Tortall again. She'd never see her friends again; she'd never seen Cloud again. It was almost too much to bear.  
  
Things of what Ozorne said kept drifting into her mind. "I know that he loves you- the traitor Salmalin."  
  
"Things will turn out for the best. I like you Veralidaine."  
  
"You shall have a title- Countess perhaps? Even Duchess. You will have your own estates, your own slaves, whatever you wish. You will even keep the dragon."  
  
"She will be content as long as you are content. I will not risk waking her until I am certain she will not turn on me."  
  
Daine found the tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't try to stop them, she was used to the tears coming uninvited. Kitten gave a worried shrill, as she walked up to Daine and tugged at her skirts. Daine bent and picked her up.  
  
Ozorne had been true to his word. Daine was a Duchess with countless acres of land. She had many slaves and on her land there was a building that looked much like the palace it's self. However that was not where Daine was. Daine was in her quarters at Ozorne's palace. He intended t keep her there until she was showed to the palace as the new Duchess of Carthak. She didn't really want to know what had happened to the old one.  
  
Kitten chirped worried. "I'm all right Kit." She managed to whisper. "I'll be fine." The dragon nodded and Daine put her down. Ozorne had taken the sleep spell off Kitten when Daine had told him that kitten wouldn't do anything to him, because she was happy. Big lie. She'd even been allowed to keep Zek.  
  
A knock on the door drew her away from her thoughts. She went to answer it, and found Ozorne standing there. Great. She didn't want to have to deal with him tonight.  
  
"Veralidaine. I trust your well." He said with a smile. He'd been so nice to her since she'd woken up. Getting anything she desired, new clothes, and so on.  
  
She didn't smile back, "Yes your imperialness I am fine."  
  
He continued to smile. "Good, good. I've decided to have the ball tomorrow, you will be an official member Carthak."  
  
Her eye's widened and she faked looking shocked, "Oh!! But your imperialness I don't have anything to wear for such a grand occasion."  
  
"I'll have the seam mistress up to your room immediately. You'll look stunning once she's done I'm sure." It was little comments like this that made Daine worry what his intentions towards her really were.  
  
"Thankyou. She'll do a brilliant job I'm sure." Daine said smiling for the first time in days. Pity it was fake. "Can I ask a question though, your imperial majesty?"  
  
He nodded, "Of course Veralidaine."  
  
"Will I be able to bring Skysong and Zek to the ball?"  
  
He hesitated then said, "Of course my dear Veralidaine."  
  
She dropped the smile and curtsied, "Thankyou. You've done so much."  
  
"I'm glad you're pleased. Now if you'd excuse me I must go, duties await."  
  
She nodded, "Who would I be to take you away from you're duties."  
  
His smile widened, "I'll send the seam mistress round." Daine didn't say any think she just nodded and smiled. She then remembered that she had to curtsey again.  
  
When he was gone, Daine lay down on the bed. Memories of Numair, Alanna and Tortall drifted across her thoughts. She'd found that, that often happened when she didn't keep herself busy. Not that there was anything to do around her room anyway.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of just lying on the bed another knock disturbed her. She answered it. The seam mistress bustled in. After taking Daine's measurements she asked what colour she would like. Daine said the same colour blues as her eyes. To her surprise she found the colours exactly. As she described hat the dress would look like encrusted with jewels she asked.  
  
"Would you like me to come help you do your hair for tomorrow? We could have a chat."  
  
Daine smiled a real smile, "Thankyou." She whispered.  
  
"Not a problem. I know you must be nervous."  
  
Daine smiled again. "Yeah I am."  
  
When seam mistress left Daine she lay back down on her bed. She started thinking about her friends again.  
  
"I'll never forget you, I'll remember you always. I promise." Daine whispered to herself. It was true though, she'd never forget her friends, even though they'd obviously forgotten her, she hadn't forgotten them. She'd never forget them.  
  
(a/n So.? What do you think?) 


	2. Show Time

(a/n I have the power of my goddess. I am strong.oh who am I kidding you lot are going to hurt me for this chapter. *sighs* But no flames please as I'm very depressed at the moment. Flames will be used to burn the flamer's house down.)  
  
Ozorne is a tiny bit out of character in this chapter. So please no reviews complaining that he's out OOC because I know!! Thankyou for reading.  
  
I'll Never Forget You  
  
  
  
Show Time  
  
The soon to be Duchess Of Carthak looked at herself in the mirror. She looked older than her fifteen years. Her hair had been put into proper ringlets and blue gems sparkled from her hair and dress. She looked stunning.  
  
Kitten had been washed and her scales were now shining. Zek had been made to have a bath. Much to his discontent. He looked much better for it. His coat was shinning with its different colours.  
  
"The final touches." The seam mistress murmured as she placed the vale over Daine's head. Daine had forgotten about the vale. All Carthak ladies wore them apart from the slaves. It showed that the ladies had dignity. It was a crime not to wear one. This vale in particular matched Daine's dress it was blue, and covered her face so you could only see her mouth. Probably just as well. Daine thought, don't want anybody to recognise me yet.  
  
There was knock at the door. Daine opened it to find a lavishly dressed Ozorne. He offered her an arm. She took it. Great full for the vale so he couldn't see the hate in her eyes.  
  
"You look beautiful." He murmured as she stepped out of the room.  
  
"Thankyou, your imperialness. It was seam mistress she's a miracle worker." She said placidly. "Come Skysong, come Zek." She called. Zek jumped onto her shoulder and Kitten stood by her side.  
  
"You'll be seated by me and Prince Kaddar. If you fell uncomfortable just say." Ozorne said smiling. Daine resisted the urge to laugh, yeah right like she'd be telling him anything!! They walked down to the banquet hall.  
  
"Are you nervous Veralidaine?" He asked.  
  
She nodded and it was true she really was. "Yes." She whispered. "With no disrespect your imperialness. This is a big role in your empire that you've given me. What if they don't like me?"  
  
"Well my dear child that is simple. Bribe them."  
  
Daine laughed, but went silent as they entered the hall. Ozorne noticed t hat she held herself differently as they walked in. She seemed to have a more powerful aura around her. More ruthless. He liked the sudden change. (a/n I wonder if he ever looked into therapy?)  
  
A great deal of people went silent as she walked in. The men gave her admiring glances. All of a sudden Daine was very glad she'd worn such a stunning dress. First impressions were in important after all.  
  
Ozorne led her to her seat on the left of him. Prince Kaddar was the next person to her. This surprised Daine, she'd thought that the prince being a heir to the throne would have sat next to him not her. She sat down next to Kaddar anyway.  
  
"Nice to see you again Kaddar." She said in a low voice once the emperor walked off. She lifted Kitten up so she could see around the table.  
  
"Daine?" He whispered.  
  
Ozorne came over just as Kaddar said this. "It is Duchess Veralidaine." He sat down in the throne.  
  
Kaddar looked at her surprised. "You're the new Duchess of Carthak?"  
  
"Yes." Daine replied, again Ozorne noticed something different about her. The way she spoke seemed to be more dignified, more imperial. This was another change about her he liked. "I'm quite looking forward to the job."  
  
After the people had eaten, Ozorne stood up and announced her as the new Duchess Of Carthak. He motioned for her to stand and she did. She was all too aware of the eyes on her. She sat down again abruptly. Ozorne continued with a speech about her place at the palace and that they were to call her Duchess. When he sat down again people applauded.  
  
When the banquet finished - about 6 hours later. Gods that can bore someone to death Daine was sure. - Ozorne asked Daine if she would come to his rooms to talk. Daine would have like to have said no, but how could you refuse without being rude? She wasn't sure about his intentions and didn't want to be in a room with him that happened to have a bed!!  
  
Still she followed him, to his rooms for this so called, 'Talk'. That's all that happened they talked, that was until Daine said that she was tired and she should go and leave him in peace. That was when he pounced.  
  
Or not so much pounce as kiss. Daine was very, - and I mean very - surprised. She didn't think he would try it on as her this was he first actual night when she wasn't locked in a room. She wanted to pull away, but then she thought.  
  
Hello? What do you think you're doing? If the emperor wants to kiss you, let him! You can't refuse him, he's the emperor he'll kill you!!  
  
So very reluctantly she kissed him back Even though doing this made her want to throw up.  
  
And I think we all know what happens next. (a/n don't worry I promise this will work in the end. Numair to the rescue!!)  
  
2 moths later, in Tortall.  
  
Alanna had called a meeting. Alanna was very angry. Can you guess why? She'd been sent word from Carthak. About a certain new Duchess.  
  
The King, Queen and Numair were there. None of them knew anything about why they were there. Numair was looking out of the window towards Carthak. He didn't speak. He didn't even try to look like he cared.  
  
When Alanna strode in they turned to look at her. She just said one thing. "I've found Daine."  
  
"What!! Where? Is she okay?" Numair practically shouted.  
  
"Oh she's okay alright!" Alanna said shrilly, "She's still in Carthak. She a Duchess."  
  
"You don't know that for sure Alanna." The King said.  
  
Alanna threw up her hands, "Don't I? How many Duchess's do you know who used to live in Tortall, are fifteen and have a dragon and a marmoset? Oh yeah and can talk to animals?" Alanna raged.  
  
The king shrugged and shook his head. Alanna took a deep breath. "She's Duchess Of Carthak. You may as well just call her Imperial Majesty cause that's basically what it is. Oh and guess what? You know how we've been waiting for war? Well it's never going to happen. The new Duchess changed Ozorne's mind."  
  
"Daine." Numair whispered.  
  
"That's not the worst bit." Alanna said. "This new Duchess is said to have relations with Ozorne. Romantic relations. That's why he likes her so much."  
  
Numair hit the table with his fist. He glared at the king. "This is your fault! If you hadn't of sent that order, Daine would be here now!! Not stuck in a strange place with a mad man for a emperor!!"  
  
In Carthak.  
  
(The morning after the night before)  
  
Daine sat in her room in her manor. She was looking at an invitation that Ozorne had given her. It was to be sent by her to Tortall. It was inviting Queen Thayet, Alanna and Numair. Her fingers shook as she held it. She wanted to send it she wanted see her friends again, she really did.  
  
But there was one question spinning round in her mind.  
  
Would they want to see her?  
  
(a/n What do you think of this? Review! No flames remember seriously depressed Angel here!! Which brings me to something. Does anyone know how you get the italics to work? If I don't know then I won't be able to post the next chapter. Is this a good time to bring something else up as well? Since your already angry at me. I want 12 review for the next chapter. Or no next chapter.) 


	3. Visitors Of The Duchess

(a/n I liked the last chapter. But I think I'm gonna like this one better.)  
  
I'll Never Forget You  
  
  
  
Visitors  
  
  
  
In Tortall.  
  
The King held up the invitation.  
  
"This is an invitation from the Duchess Of Carthak. Inviting Thayet, Alanna and Numair to come stay at her estates. It also mentions that her estate is free of slaves."  
  
"We're going." Numair and Alanna said at the same time a soon as he had finished.  
  
"I don't know whether you should it might be dangerous."  
  
"Daine would not put her friends in danger." Numair said hotly.  
  
"We don't know this is Daine."  
  
"Of course it is!" Numair and Alanna cried, "Of course it is."  
  
Thayet nodded, "I would like to go." The King still looked unsure. "I'm not sure." Thayet made an exasperated sound. "We are taking a black robe mage. We'll be fine." The King sighed, he'd been beaten and he well knew it. "Then it settled. You leave in two weeks." Two Weeks later. Daine stood in one of her slightly more expensive dresses. You know why it was expensive? It was covered in blue gems. So was her hair. Even her vale had blue gems dotted around the top. She was also wearing her black opal necklace, which Ozorne had given her. It sparkled with a gentle green light. Ozorne's magic. It was a protection spell sealed into the opal.  
  
Daine doubted that anybody was going to try and kill her, but you never knew.  
  
She caught her breath as she saw a boat coming into the harbour. A Tortallan boat. Her friends had arrived.  
  
"Kitt- Skysong, come here!! They're here." Kitten bounded over with Zek clinging on for dear life on her back. He climbed up Daine's hand and onto her shoulder.  
  
Daine watched the boat pull to a stop. She noticed a rather ill looking person in breeches and a mages robe bent over the side. Daine almost laughed she'd forgotten that Numair got seasick. She watched as Alanna and Thayet emerged from a cabin.  
  
Alanna glanced over and saw Daine standing there, flanked by guards on either side. Alanna nudged Numair and Thayet and nodded towards Daine.  
  
Alanna, Numair and Thayet walked down the ramp and towards where the young girl was standing. They couldn't see her face as she was wearing a vale. They stopped in front of her. Painted blue lips smiled at them sadly.  
  
She said in a clear voice. "I am the Duchess Of Carthak, and I welcome you to my home. You'll be staying on my estates." She paused, "I hope you like them." She then knelt down next to the dragon and whispered, "Kitten, go on go say hello." The dragon whistled happily and ran towards Numair.  
  
Numair knelt to stroke Kitten. He looked up at Daine to see her looking back at them. "Are you starting to feel better now you're on dry land?" She asked.  
  
He nodded, "Much better thankyou Duchess. How are you?"  
  
She cocked her head slightly. "I've missed my friends." She whispered. Then turned round and said to the guards. "Leave. I've no need for you."  
  
A guard stepped forward, "I'm sorry your imperial Duchess, but his majesty said your to be protected there are worries arising about your safety."  
  
She stared at him, "My safety? His imperialness mentioned nothing about my safety. What is wrong?"  
  
He looked uncomfortable, "People want you out Duchess."  
  
"Oh, right." She said, "I had heard that. A question though, what is to be done?" "The emperor is keeping guards close to you, and we have guards searching. When they are found they will be sentenced to death."  
  
"Very good." She said. "I must thank the emperor for his concern." She turned round and looked at her friends who were staring at her in horror. "Please follow me." She said. To the guard she said, "Tell me what rank are you?"  
  
"Captain, Duchess."  
  
"That's not good enough." The guard looked at her in terror. "I think you should be a sergeant. I will talk to the emperor about this." He bowed deeply to her.  
  
"Thankyou Duchess. You are to kind."  
  
She said nothing but turned and started walking. Numair, Alanna and Thayet caught up with her. "Daine." Alanna hissed, "Did you hear wrong those people are going to be executed because they don't like you! You think it's a good thing that they'll die?"  
  
Daine didn't have chance to answer because a guard said. "Lioness you forget your station. You will address the Duchess Of Carthak properly or not at all." Alanna scowled at the guard.  
  
"To answer your question Lioness. My safety is in jeopardy, the emperor will take no chances with my safety." She paused, "I am very important to him. I will try though to get a lesser punishment for them. The death sentence is by no means nice here. I have witnessed it once and I have no feelings to witness it again." Daine's voice was cold and controlled. Alanna fell silent.  
  
They walked to a boat and boarded Numair soon started to look sick again. They passed the palace and approached a great mansion with thousands of acres around it. They got off the boat and entered through gold gates.  
  
"Welcome." Daine said, "To the lands of The Duchess Of Carthak." She led them into the mansion. "Your belongings will be taken to your rooms."  
  
She led them into a smaller room. A bit like lounge. There she took the vale off. To show them her extravagantly made up face. She smiled. "I've missed you." Numair who was holding Kitten put her down and walked over to hug Daine.  
  
"It's not been the same in Tortall without you." They broke away. Daine looked at Alanna.  
  
"Sorry the guard snapped at you. But it's Duchess out of here."  
  
Alanna nodded smiling, "Is this where you stay?"  
  
Daine shook her head. "I mostly stay at the palace. There's more need for me there. His imperialness likes it better as well. He's quite.fond of me."  
  
Numair raised an eyebrow and glanced at Alanna and Thayet they were both looking at him. "Fond isn't the word I would have used from what I've heard."  
  
"You listen gossips." Daine snapped.  
  
"The emperor is dangerous you shouldn't fool around with him."  
  
"I'm not fooling around with! I also know he's dangerous I do live here!" Daine snapped back, "He gets angered easily too." She touched her eye lightly.  
  
Something dawned on Thayet. "He's hit you." She said quietly. Daine turned away.  
  
"He didn't mean to." She said defensively. "I made him angry it was my fault. He was sorry he did it. Sent me fresh flowers every day for two weeks." She paused again, "Got to sleep in my own bed for while as well." She muttered her back still turned away.  
  
"I don't get it Daine. Why didn't you tell him no? Your only fifteen!" Numair said angrily.  
  
Daine turned and looked at him, now that she wore no vale you could she the blazing fury that flashed through her eyes. "Have you ever tried telling him no? No I didn't think so." She said when Numair shook his head. "I'd lost my friends." She whispered, "I didn't want to lose my life." She turned away from them, upset. "It's not so bad." She whispered. "You get use to it after a while."  
  
They saw a hand go up to her face as if to wipe away a tear. Numair stepped forward; "Daine I-" Numair never got to finish because at that moment a servant hurried in. She turned to him.  
  
"What is so important that you must disturb me?" She asked sounding harsher than she meant. She put the veil back on as she knew that the servant wouldn't look at her if she didn't.  
  
"S-s-s- sorry Duchess, but the emperor wants to see you. He said you could bring your guests."  
  
"Thankyou for relaying the message." Was all she said. She turned to look at her friends. "I'm afraid I will have to go to the palace you can come and I'll find Lindhall and Kaddar or you can stay here. I shouldn't imagine that I'll be that long. But you must decide quickly. It's not a clever thing to keep the emperor waiting."  
  
"We'll come." Thayet said. Daine nodded and turned to go. The Tortallan's followed.  
  
Numair, Alanna and Thayet were left with Lindhall. Minutes into talking they heard a raised voice.  
  
"A day how can you need that much time?!" It was Ozorne and he was shouting.  
  
They heard Daine practically shriek in reply. "A day is all I ask. Just one day! It won't make any difference." She sounded close to tears.  
  
"We both know what the answer will be so why do you need time?" Ozorne shouted back.  
  
They heard Daine say in a quieter voice, "Just a day then you will have my answer." They heard nothing for a while than a muffled shriek rose to their ears and they looked at each other shocked, then they heard Ozorne's voice it sound out through the hall. He sounded sorry.  
  
"Veralidaine I'm sorry I lost my temper, forgive me." No the voice it wasn't sorry it was pleading.  
  
When Daine spoke she sounded like she was in tears. Her voice was wobbling. Yet all she said was, "Give me a day."  
  
The argument seemed to end then. The next minute saw Daine walking through the doors she was shaking and had her veil on. When all her friends just stared at her she spoke softly, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but the argument wasn't as bad as it sounded."  
  
It was Numair who spoke. He sounded angry. "Don't lie to me Daine," He snapped. "Don't lie to us. He hit you didn't he? Take your veil off and look at me damn it!!"  
  
She didn't take her veil off. "It's no concern of yours Numair. He practically owns me now he can do as he pleases."  
  
"He can't hit you Daine. Not without someone telling him straight."  
  
"Oh and I suppose you'd be the one to do it? Come off it Numair you'd get us both killed."  
  
Lindhall said quietly, "He wouldn't kill you Daine, he'd kill Numair but he wouldn't kill you. He loves you."  
  
Daine sighed, "I know he loves me. That's why he's asked me to marry him."  
  
(a/n Commercial Break!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Till the next chapter!! This would be a good time to tell you that I want at least 12 reviews or I will leave the story like this. There's an interesting twist in the next chapter as well. So remember no reviews no next chapter. *Laughs evilly*) 


	4. The Only Way

(a/n That was mean off me I know left a bit of a cliffy didn't I? Oh well. Right for the sake of the story let's just say that she could never raise animals from the dead. The graveyard hag will give her that power later.)  
  
I'll Never Forget You  
  
The Only Way  
  
A couple of hours after Daine let the news lose. (Still the same night)  
  
  
  
"NO!!" Numair's shout sounded through the rooms of Daine's mansion. "I won't let you do this!!" He shouted.  
  
Daine crossed her arms, "You can't stop me Numair." She said simply. Just as she said that they heard a rush of metal on metal. Daine walked towards the balcony door, glad for the interruption. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Rikash" She breathed.  
  
He grinned at her. "Why is the stork-man shouting?" He asked.  
  
"He's being stupid." Daine informed Rikash.  
  
"I'm being stupid!" Numair cried, "I'm not the one marrying a complete maniac!!"  
  
Rikash cocked his head, "So he asked you?"  
  
Daine nodded, "Yes. And what's more I'm saying yes because-" She glanced at Numair, "I have no other choice. He won't let me say no and he'll find me and have me killed if I leave. It's the only way."  
  
"No it's not. Come with us. You'll be safe I won't let them hurt you." Numair whispered defeated.  
  
"He'll track me and kill me." Daine shook her head and looked down and said in a sad voice, "I don't want to lose my life Numair, not yet anyway." She glanced up again and seeing that both Numair and Rikash were looking at her she said. "He cares for me. I'm doing the right thing." She paused. "At least I hope so." She added.  
  
Numair sighed, "Daine." He whispered, "I can't let you do this. You'll be in this marriage forever. This is for life."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I'm only fifteen but I'll be good for Carthak." She whispered and walked out of the room.  
  
Numair glanced at Rikash, "You promise me that while you are here, you will look after her?" he said to the Stormwing.  
  
Rikash cocked his head slightly looking at Numair. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I won't be here to look after her." Numair replied. "Promise me Rikash Moonsword."  
  
The Stormwing winced at his the use of his full name. "I'll look after her. He won't hurt her while I'm here."  
  
Numair looked relieved. "Thank you. I'm grateful."  
  
Rikash was still looking a Numair closely. "When are you leaving her? She'll not take it well."  
  
Numair looked down, hardly caring about the fact that he was talking to one of the most hated creature in the land. "Two days. Two days and I'll possibly never see her again." Numair dropped his head into his hands, "I let her down. Now she's got to marry Ozorne and pretend to be happy with life." He stared blankly into space, "Oh god's." He whispered, "I've ruined her life."  
  
(a/n this bit is basically just thoughts from all of the characters.)  
  
  
  
Ozorne's Thoughts in his POV  
  
I wonder what my dear Veralidaine has told her friends? I wonder if she's told Draper that we're getting married? I can just imagine what he's thinking now, Oh god's what have I done? She'll have to marry that madman now. It would be just like him. Such a pathetic person I never thought would exist. A black robe mage! I can't believe it!! I mean Draper?  
  
My poor, poor Veralidaine having that for a teacher. Draper must be round with envy that I've got such a beautiful woman to marry me. I know he love's her, but I don't think even he's realised it yet.  
  
I'm sorry I lost my temper with her I really am. I hate hitting her but sometimes she needs it.  
  
  
  
Alanna's Thoughts. Her POV.  
  
I can't believe what's happened to Daine. Marrying Ozorne that poor child. Numair's worried sick. I don't believe he'll ever forgive Jon for this. Daine. Ozorne. Oh Goddess how I wish you were here to help me now! I wish we could get her away from this place! But she said it herself. He'll find her and kill her. But to marry him? When they finally do marry she'll only be sixteen. So young.  
  
I want her to be happy and I want her to be safe. I fear she'll be neither here!!  
  
  
  
Thayet's Thoughts. Her POV.  
  
Oh dear goddess what is going to happen? What are we going to do now tat Daine is going to marry Ozorne? How will Numair cope? What will we do if Tortall goes to war with Carthak I won't want her killed!  
  
  
  
Daine's Thoughts. Her POV.  
  
Goddess. Goddess. Goddess. What have I got myself into? Marrying Ozorne? I'll be stuck. Forever with a man I'll never love. Never. My friends will come to the wedding. I won't go through with it if he doesn't let them come.  
  
Graveyard Hag please help me now. I need your help really badly.  
  
Oh Goddess what have I got myself into?  
  
  
  
(a/n What will happen I suppose you'll have to wait and find out. 


	5. Please

(a/n It's up. Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
I'll Never Forget You  
  
Please  
  
The visitors from Tortall were leaving today. Today so soon, Daine thought. She had been a lot quieter since Ozorne had proposed. More reserved. It had been announced to the Kingdom that the Duchess and Emperor were getting married. The kingdom was rejoicing. The Duchess had been nothing but good news to them.  
  
They were at the boat waiting. Daine was talking to them quietly. As if not to be overheard. She hugged all of them tightly. Numair slightly longer than the rest. When she stepped back there were tears in her eyes. She'd taken the veil off.  
  
"Please." She whispered, "Come to the wedding. I'll need the support."  
  
Alanna sighed, "Oh Daine of course we'll be there. Won't we Numair." Numair jumped startled.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." He muttered. Daine looked at him steadily.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, "I didn't want this to happen either."  
  
He took one of her hands. "I know, just promise me that you won't do anything stupid."  
  
"I've already done something stupid." Daine said, "I said yes." There was a bitter tone in her voice. She smiled sadly, "The weddings in about 3 months. I'll send you a invitation."  
  
"What if he doesn't want us there?" Numair asked frowning slightly.  
  
"Then I'll tell him that I won't marry him. No friends, no wedding." She crossed her arms.  
  
"If he still refuses?"  
  
"I'll tell him if he really loves me then he'll let me see my friends." She looked over at the ship. "You'd better go. The captain's is getting impatient. Goodbye." She watched as they boarded the ship. It was the last she would see of them in a long while.  
  
Daine watched until the ship had disappeared from view. Then she went to her rooms and cried herself to sleep. ( a/n *sniffs* I'm really sad now. God how mean am I?)  
  
The next Day.  
  
"My dear you look tired." Ozorne said to her as she stared blankly at the plate in front of her.  
  
"I am, I didn't get much sleep last night. I was worrying unduly."  
  
"About your friends on the ship?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"I'm going to miss them."  
  
Ozorne frowned, he was concerned about her. "Why don't you go back to bed? Rest. It might make you feel better."  
  
"Nothing will make me feel better." She said snapped at him. Much to his surprise. She stood up, "I'm going to see the animals." She walked away. Leaving Ozorne staring at her retreating back.  
  
She was talking to the Hyena's when Kaddar found her. She glanced at him. "What do you want?" She asked trying to comfort a panicking Zek. He glanced at Kitten.  
  
"Is there a listening spell on us?" He asked. The dragon shook her head. "Uncle (a/n Ozorne is his uncle right?) sent me to see hoe you were. He's worried about you."  
  
"Is he now?" Daine said softly. "Well I'm fine. He needn't worry."  
  
"I'm not stupid." Kaddar retorted, "Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"What's right?" Daine asked. Her voice harsh. "I was taken away from my friends, and he expects me to forget about them? Forget about the only place I've ever felt I belonged. I'm marrying him and I don't love him and I never will. I'm trapped here. I just want to go home." He voice cracked at the end of the sentence.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kaddar whispered. He picked Kitten up. "I don't know what you're going through. I can't ever know that, but Daine I know things are hard but try to make the best of them. I hear that Tortall's king and queen wish to invite you to visit. You can see your friends."  
  
"He'll send me with guards."  
  
"Order them away. Daine you're going to be empress one of the most powerful people of this world. Order them away, tell them they've got the day off I don't care just tell them to go."  
  
"I don't want to threaten them. They're only following orders."  
  
"Precisely. They're following orders. Make them follow yours." He put Kitten down. "Think about it Daine." He was walking away when he heard her whisper.  
  
"I will."  
  
(a/n I'm thinking about leaving it here. What do you think?) 


	6. Wedding

(I am really sorry bout the wait but I have had another fic on my mind which I had to write down.)  
  
Keita was nice so she had a nice plot cookie.  
  
  
  
I'll Never Forget You  
  
The Wedding  
  
Daine watched from the window of her bedroom. The three months had crawled by. Now it seemed like everything was moving to quickly.  
  
"Dearest it's time." An arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"But," She protested, "They're not here yet, I want my friends to be here." She said lamely.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, I will have the guards inform you when they arrive, but know you must get ready. It is time." Daine dragged her eyes away from the window. She looked at Ozorne. He was smiling. Like a wolf Daine thought, one waiting to go in for the kill. She looked back at the window, then back at him.  
  
"Alright." she said quietly, "I'll go and get ready." She walked out of the room and quickly down the corridor. I can't go through with this she thought, I can't!  
  
"Lady." Daine turned to find the seamstress looking at her worriedly. "Come now. Or the emperor will have me head for not getting you looking more beautiful than you already are. Smile, it's your wedding."  
  
"To a man I don't love."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it while your getting ready? It will get it of your chest make you feel better." Daine let the woman guide her to her rooms. She showed Daine the dress, which was beautiful (a/n beautiful would be in italics if they worked!!)  
  
"So what's wrong now? Why are you so upset?" The seamstress asked as she ushered her into the dress.  
  
Daine let it all pour out. She finally concluded with, "I'm marrying him because I have to not because I want to. Now the day of my wedding is here, and my friends aren't here to see it."  
  
"Lady they'll be here. They care about you. They won't let you down twice."  
  
"Twice?" Daine whispered.  
  
"By the sounds of it they fair let you down when they didn't come back and get you. I am lucky in that respect lady I do not have friends to let me down."  
  
"It hurts." Daine agreed, "But my life without them was just that little more painful. I didn't want to go back to that and now I have. I'm lonely. I want my old life back."  
  
"When you are empress you'll think different I assure you. You'll think of you're country and not of your friends."  
  
"You can't know that."  
  
"Look at you're husband to be. He became emperor and he felt he no longer needed friends, he even tried to kill his best friend."  
  
"Know about that do you?"  
  
"I'm a maid, I work here, you can't keep anything from us." She began to briskly wrap Daine's hair into a tight knot on the back of her head. She put little white roses at the sides (a/n they did that to me when they forced me to be a bridesmaid *shudder*) She fiddled for a bit longer then she smiled and got a mirror for her.  
  
"You're done." She announced. "You look wonderful even if I do say so myself." Daine got up and looked down at herself. The dress did look nice. But even though she did look stunning she couldn't make herself smile. She couldn't enjoy this day, because her friends weren't here.  
  
A gong sounded throughout the castle, telling Daine what she already knew.  
  
It was time.  
  
(a/n I could be a bitch and leave it here. Or I could continue.scroll down and see what I decide.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't go through with this." Daine whispered.  
  
"The seamstress looked at her sadly. "You can. You don't think so know but you will." Daine walked towards the door. She closed her eyes for minute. Then she opened then and walked out.  
  
Everything was just like it had been planned. The flowers, the dress, the guests. All accept one. Her friends weren't there. She walked down the isle wondering what he would do to her if she turned and ran. She didn't though, she just continued walking. Till she was facing Ozorne.  
  
The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, until the part where she had to say 'I do.' She turned to look at the crowd. Eyes scanning for the faces she knew, she found them.  
  
She turned to Ozorne's smiling face and uttered "I do."  
  
(a/n crud chapter really sorry. Guess what! This is almost finished and then of course you've got the sequel.) 


	7. Tears, Marriges and interfering hags!

(a/n Be happy for me people I'm published!!!! I wrote a short story for a newspaper competition and I won!! It got published in the newspaper WHOOO!!!!!! Anyhow *reading through list of reviews. Gets to chapter seven. Winces* Relax I like Daine. Anyway, I figure we have at least 1-3 or maybe even four chapters left. But people we have to face the facts. This is almost finished, so I have something to say, *pouts* I want more reviews, or I just simply won't finish this. No wait in fact I'll leave it, on one the most horrible cliffhanger possible and not finish it. *evil laugh*)  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll Never Forget You  
  
  
  
Vessel  
  
  
  
Daine was leaning against the wall of a deserted part of the palace. Breathing hard. She'd basically run all the way here after the ceremony. Just told Ozorne she needed some air and gone. She looked down at the ring on her wedding finger. She closed her eyes. Thinking to herself, wake up, wake up now, this is just a bad dream, in a minute you'll wake up and Kitten (a/n kitten is in her rooms. Ozorne didn't want her around for the ceremony.) will be by you and Numair will rapping your door talking about lessons. She opened her eyes; nope no change still in a palace still empress still married to Ozorne.  
  
She did the only thing she could do in that situation, she closed her eyes again.  
  
"Daine?" An enquiring voice asked. She jumped a mile and her eyes flew open, to look into those fiery purple of Alanna's.  
  
"You scared me don't do that." She breathed. She turned away, partly. Not wanting them to look at her.  
  
"Sorry. It's just we've been looking for you; you disappeared at the end of the ceremony. We wanted to talk."  
  
"You were late. Why?" Daine closed her eyes again.  
  
"We ran into a storm. It almost wrecked the ship." Once again her eyes flew open.  
  
"Are you okay?! Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"We're fine."  
  
"Thank the graveyard hag."  
  
"The storm was magicked Daine. Someone was trying to stop us getting here." The voice was Numair's. She turned to look at him, full on.  
  
"Ozorne." She said what they were all thinking. "I will talk to him about this. You've got my vow on that." Her voice was low, and angry.  
  
"Daine how are you?"  
  
Something snapped, in her brain, which made her lash out them, "Apart from my friends leaving me in a strange country with a mad man, being forced to marry that very same mad man on my sixteenth birthday, and then them being late for the worst day of my life, oh no. No I'm fine, just fine. How about you?" She knew as she said this the hurt she was causing them but she just didn't care, they hadn't had to go through this.  
  
"If knew how sorry we were, how we felt everyday knowing that out friend was stuck in a different country. How bad we felt." Numair whispered.  
  
"Sorry won't do anything Numair. It won't give me my life back." Then she sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm sorry, the last thing I right now is to fall out with my friends as well. I'm just stressed." She felt a hesitant had on her shoulder. She looked for the owner and found Numair.  
  
"It's okay." Alanna said quietly. "I think we deserved that."  
  
"How long can you stay for?" Daine asked quietly.  
  
"As long as you need us." Numair said immediately.  
  
"That would be to long, even for you. Your country needs you as well." She stood up, dress swirling. "Come on now. I'm supposed to be an empress I can't go round hiding from my own people."  
  
(a/n I have to include the gods in this sometime *shrug* now's as good as ever.)  
  
Meanwhile in the divine realms.  
  
"Weiryn we have to do something. This simply cannot go on any longer. Our child is suffering down there. Do something." Sarra said angrily.  
  
"Sarra this is a mortal affair we cannot do anything. We're not allowed."  
  
"I don't care. My daughter, our daughter, is miserable and you won't do anything! This is not right. My child wants her life back, can we not do nothing?!" Sarra was almost hysterical. She had watched Daine from the moment she had died and now she was not pleased with the way things were going. Knowing it was pointless trying to talk her mate around, she had asked the badger to talk to the graveyard hag for them.  
  
"We are only lesser gods Sarra, we can't do anything. We need one of the great gods." Weiryn said for the second time. Sarra sighed.  
  
"This is not right." She said again, "We are gods and yet we can do nothing to help one who needs it?" Weiryn's reply was cut off when the badger appeared in a swirl of silver light. By the way he was snorting you could tell he was angry.  
  
"Sarra I spoke to The Graveyard Hag."  
  
"What has she decided?" Sarra asked.  
  
"She wants to use Daine as vessel. Give her part of her power to bring the dead to life."  
  
  
  
(a/n Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuun Ohh what will happen? Find out in the next exciting instalment of I'll never forget you. I want loads of reviews for this chapter.)  
  
Mystic Queen- It's up! Be happy!  
  
LadyKnight- That would be nice. But this fic is like I've ripped up a 5o pound note into tiny pieces and I'm trying to reassemble it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
tbiris- Sorry hun not gonna happen. I might get the hyena's to rip out his guts but, wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
arwen draper- Spooky I had the exact same idea. Weird. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
gwen- You like my writing? Thank you. It might have a happy ending. Then again it might wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Annakana- Well it's not soon but it's up. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dyana-of-Tortall- I've updated. The next chapter should be good. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
JMJ- You're waiting?! Thanks! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Clarylissa- yeah but it will work out. *shifty glance* Hopefully. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kenta Divina- You didn't want to study join the club. I hate it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
veralidaine- I agree with you there is way not enough Daine stories. That was slightly sad. I am awfully sorry but I cannot release any clues to the sequel I might give the plot away. BUT if you are the let's say 165 reveiwer the I'll give you a weeny hint! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nicole: Hey the committing suicide idea's good!! *Sees look on faces. * Joking, joking already done that to Kel. *shifty glance* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lady Arianna: If I told you I'd have to kill you. Then you wouldn't be able to review. That would be a totall disaster! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Dream wind: Totally out of nowhere unusual coupling. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Listen up! If you are the 165 reviewer to this story I will give you a plot cookie and perhaps the first part of the chapter to the sequel. Remember you can review twice. Once logged in, once not. 


	8. Talks With A Certain God

(a/n *sighs* This fic is like my baby and it's coming to an end. *sniffs* Well okay we have loads of time, but it's still coming to an end. SO. I think that if you love me really and you like reading this fic, REVIEW!!! Please! Even if you just usually read this and don't review still review!! Just this once for me. Please?? I've only ever had one fic that went over the 200 mark. That's We Aren't Betrothed Are We? It's obvious you people like this fic because I've never had a fic that did so well after just a couple of chapters. So please review. It's an ambition of mine before I leave this site to get at least two fic's over the 200 mark. That's like only 20 reveiws more and I know you people can do it! I know you can! For those of you who don't know yes I am leaving. As soon as some of my fic's are finished I'm making a website and I'll put my stuff on there. Then I'm gone. *sniffs* I'm going to miss you, I really am. *sighs*)  
  
Ps. I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long and made you guys wait it's just my home life is sort of falling apart at the moment so I've really been to upset to write much. I'm sorry and I will try to get some new chapters out as soon as I can. If you'd like to keep up with what is going on with my life then by all means read my journal you can find the link on my profile. But don't tell me to get help okay?  
I gave the plot cookie to three people.  
  
Insane Kitten~ she never wins anything. She has now!  
  
Martini~ has reviewed the last chapter over 10 times telling me to update. Now that is what I call a dedicated reviewer.  
  
Annakana~ she was the 165th reviewer! Thankyou!  
  
And to all the other people who reviewed thankyou you've been great!  
  
Now onto the story!  
I'll Never Forget You  
Talks With A Certain God  
Daine was sitting in her and Ozorne's rooms on the bed with her head in her hands. "Great Mother what have I got myself into?" She whispered. It had been an eventful day. What with getting married seeing friends that she hadn't seen for months. She was just tired. The celebrations were still going on Daine had told Ozorne that she simply felt ill and that it was too much excitement for and that she needed to rest. She sighed. She's avoided her friends, and not talked to anyone.  
She just wished things would go back to the way they were.  
  
"Now kit what's wrong?" The all to familiar voice of a certain god said.  
  
Her head shot up. "Badger! You haven't visited me in years!"  
  
The badger god snorted. "Years? Has it really been that long? Oh of course the time difference. How are you my kit?"  
  
She shook her head. "Bad." She glanced up, "Can't you talk The Graveyard Hag? Or the others?"  
  
The badger suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "I have spoken with The Graveyard Hag. She told me to give you this." The badger appeared on the bed. He, he breathed on her? "She said you'll find out what you have to do soon enough." He disappeared.  
  
Kitten walked in chirping shrilly. Daine bent and picked the young dragon up. "You've no idea to what the badger just did do you?" She asked the dragon.  
  
Kitten shrilled. Daine put her down. "Thought not."  
In the guest quarters.  
"Tell me again why we left her here?" Numair said. They were all in the guest room's lounge. Each room was linked on. It was decorated in Tortallan styles. Daine's work.  
  
"We had no choice Numair." Alanna said tiredly. "You know we wouldn't have left her if we didn't have to."  
  
"She's changed." Duke Gareth said quietly.  
  
"For better of for worse." Numair said bitterly. "He's changed her."  
  
"He doesn't own me Numair. I had to change, I'm an Empress not a commoner anymore." Daine was leaning by the door. She looked elegant despite the fact she was leaning on the doorframe arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"We didn't think we'd see you again tonight. You disappeared before the end."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Balls aren't my thing. Ozorne wanted me to get some rest. I'm to look after my visitors. Plus I really didn't want anyone to see me like this." She looked down at herself meaningfully.  
  
"I think you look beautiful." The words were out of Numair's mouth before he could stop them.  
  
Daine gave him a smile. "Don't let my husband here that. I don't think he likes competition." Alanna laughed softly.  
  
A slave walked in. "My- my-my Empress." He said bowling low. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, so sorry." His head was almost touching the flagstones.  
  
Daine frowned at him. "Don't do that." She said. "Please, I'm not my husband. You do not need to bow to me." The slave looked frightened briefly then fled. "I wish they wouldn't do that." Daine said quietly. "It makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"You're an Empress." Duke Gareth said. "You're always going to be uncomfortable."  
  
"And of course you are right." She paused. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Only I am free and I'll have nothing to do. You'd be doing me a favour."  
  
"We haven't any plans." Numair said grinning at Daine's sudden change of attitude.  
  
"My dear. Here you are, I've been worried." Everyone jumped at Ozorne's sudden entry. Daine turned around to see him. He snaked an arm around her waist.  
  
"Oh I am sorry. I just couldn't think of even sleeping without telling my guest goodnight and arranging what I had to do tomorrow. Just think how rude it would be if I just turned up! No way for an Empress to act."  
(a/n There you go!!!! It's done now!!!) 


End file.
